


First date

by Catlover51, haiiro51



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlover51/pseuds/Catlover51, https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiiro51/pseuds/haiiro51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is sad when he notices he and Kageyama never went on a date and decides to change that. And it turns out to be one of the best nights he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date

Hinata and Kageyama had been dating for more than 3 months now, and Hinata realised that they never really went on an official date yet. He wondered if Kageyama was too shy to do it or if he just never thought about it. But either way he was determined to change this, he was going to ask Kageyama on a date. He didn't really know where they could go or what they should do on a date, but he still wanted to ask Kageyama out, he saw it in movies all the time and thought both people were happy about it. 

So he sent Kageyama a texts to ask him to go somewhere, he really wanted to do it in person but it was already the weekend and he didn't want to wait a whole week for their date, so he settled with doing it via text message. 

He waited for a reply for over 30 minutes, this was normal because his boyfriend didn't use his phone much so it always took him some time to reply to the first message.  
-Where would we go?  
Hinata didn't figure out where he should go with Kageyama.  
-I don't really know, any suggestions?  
And as always, Kageyama responded within minutes the second time.  
-Dumbass, you asked me to go somewhere and you don't even know where?  
-Fine then, we can go grab something to eat, or go to the sports shop.  
Hinata was smiling at the thought of going ona date with Hinata, but he doubted Kageyama realised he had been asked on a date. 

After that night, they started going on dates every weekend and always finished it at that same park, kissing under the night sky, and they realised they had never been happier. 

When Kageyama read this message he got really happy, 'Does this count as a date? Is this our first real date? Did he mean it like that?' all those questins were npw in Kageyama's head, but even if it wasn't a date he wouldn't care, he was going to spend time with Hinata anyway.  
-Sure, sounds fine with me. When are we going to meet up?  
-Uh, is 30 minutes okay?  
-Yeah, see you then.  
Hinata quickly got ready and rushed to their meeting spot, he arrived a few seconds before Kageyama, and they decided to go to the sports shop first and then go buy something to eat.  
Nothing special happened at the sports shop, they were mostly just looking, Kageyama decided to buy somethings and so did Hinata and they just had small talk, but they didn't mind, they enjoyed each others company.  
When they went bought something to eat they started talking about volleyball and other things they liked, and they noticed that they still don't know alot of things about each other so even when they finished eating they didn't go home for hours, they went to a nearby park and sat on the grass and just talked.  
-Hey, Kageyama  
-Hm?  
-Does this count as a date?  
-D-do you want it to? He muttered  
-Well..that's why i asked you to go out today..  
Kageyama saw that Hinata was blushing, he was really cute when he was ashamed so Kageyama couldn't hold back anymore and kissed his boyfriend and moved him so that he would be seated on his lap. Hinata didn't complain at all, he put his arms around Kageyama's neck and didn't part his lips from Kageyama's. After they parted to look at each other they were both red in the face and trying to catch their breath. But then Hinata grinned and Kageyama kissed him again. They sat under the night sky and kissed for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
